


Set in Darkness

by Lohikäärme (Spacetiddies)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fanart, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetiddies/pseuds/Lohik%C3%A4%C3%A4rme
Summary: Art for CalmSheJaguar in the 2020 Phoenix Nest Exchange!
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Phoenix Nest Summer Exchange 2020





	Set in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ingoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> "Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light;  
> I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."  
> \- Sarah Williams, _The Old Astronomer and his Pupil_
> 
> The prompt was 'introspective'- I had a hard time coming up with a plan on what to do, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out and I hope you like it too! [The image in full resolution can be found here.](https://lohikaar.tumblr.com/post/625263405340770304/though-my-soul-may-set-in-darkness-it-will-rise)


End file.
